Wish Coming True
by Takako
Summary: FINISHED! JenrukiHenrika. Ruki's mom and grandma died in a car crash lately, leaving her all alone. She never believes that wishes will ever come true, but... lame plot but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wish Coming True  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! My new fic and x'mas/new year gift to all those Jenruki fans that supported my last fic Never Alone, which I read again and found out that ..it's so "lamely written". Then I start to think why does everyone like it so much * cough cough *?? Oh well that always happens. Thank you u guys. And those who have been waiting for a new fic from me to come out, sorry u have to wait so long * looks around and sees no one *. And I'll try my best to write a one- shot. It's so sad, I can never write one-shots. I have exams and I'm exhausted after Never Alone. Oh well me have a major fic coming up, and I just hope I can work out the whole plot.  
  
Dedication: To all my 'fans' and people who review my fics. You guys have no idea who much ur reviews mean to me. An X'mas prezzie for u guys. Hope u guys like it. PS: I know it's crap  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is getting' boring, saying da same thing everytime. zzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Juri I'm not going!" Ruki Makino shouted at her friend, trying to scare her off before she tries to do something else, but being Ruki's best friend for such a long time, Juri knew how to handle these kind of situations.  
  
"Pu-leeeeeeze? Pretty please with a cherry and strawberry and mango and a scoop of cookies n' cream ice-cream on top?" Juri pleaded her friend with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ruki looked away, frowning. "Please, no puppy dog eyes. Still I'm not coming to that countdown festival, especially when we have to wear kimonos."  
  
"Ruki-san, come ON!" Juri wailed like a 6 year old, "I'm leaving in a week! Please?"  
  
"I'm sorry Juri, I'm still not over it yet." Ruki said solemnly, "I don't want to have fun and go out with my friends just like this. I feel like I'm not respecting them."  
  
Juri became silent. Two months ago, Ruki's mother and grandmother died in a car accident. Ever since, Ruki was back to her old self, she never talked to anyone, or even came out of the house. The only person that she talked to was Juri. The 17 year old girl inherited all the properties of her mother and grandmother. That was all. No one will care about her anymore, since Juri will be leaving in a week.  
  
"Sorry." Juri looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. She knew her friend had been through too much and she knew how it felt, since she herself had been through these kind of stuff. Maybe it was time to leave her alone.  
  
"It's OK." Ruki patted her friend on the head and smiled at her, she was rather relieved that her friend finally gave up urging her to go to the traditional countdown festival, which consist too many people that she didn't want to deal with now.  
  
"I better get going now, just come in case you change your mind." Juri gave Ruki a reassuring smile before she left.  
  
---  
  
6 heads looked up promptly when they heard the door open. Juri stepped out as 12 eyes stared at her for more information, but Juri simply shook her head. Immediately, the 6 heads dropped down again.  
  
"I hope she'll be OK soon, poor Ruki-san." Shuichon said.  
  
"This might sound, weird, but I feel so sorry for her now." Hirokazu sighed.  
  
"We all do." Kenta added.  
  
"She just needs time to be alone," Juri pointed out, "and I'm leaving next week."  
  
"It's not your fault and don't worry, we're gonna take care of her." Takato comforted her.  
  
Hirokazu shuddered. "I suppose so."  
  
---  
  
It was New Year's eve. Ruki was all by herself, in the empty house and tons of money. She took out the kimono her mother bought her, but being her, she refused to wear it, since it was considered as a dress. Ruki stared at the fine midnight blue kimono with traditional designs on it, as tears filled her eyes and uncontrollably rolling down. She was glad that her mom didn't buy her a pink one. 'At least she bought blue.' Ruki thought, she sighed and grabbed the kimono and disappeared into her room.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Yeah call that a one-shot. Oh well I give up. Next chap up in a few days. I know, da plot is LAME. Who cares, I just want the Jenruki. Sry about the plot..For those who dunno what an ema is, oh well:  
  
If you're not interested in Japanese culture don't read this  
  
If you don't want to know what an ema is don't read this  
  
If you simply don't understand what I'm ranting about don't read this  
  
Japanese people (most of them) go to 'temples' called jinjas and they pray for luck and good health etc. They have these wooden signs (ema(s)) which are about half an A4 paper big, and they write their wishes on it, it doesn't matter what u write about. Then u hang it in the jinja (there's this rack where everyone hangs their ema there) and they believe that their wish will be answered. I'm not 100 percent sure about this, but that's what my Japanese teacher said.  
  
Oh well sorry but a late Merry Christmas (a Happy New Year in the next chapter). Hopefully I will have the rest of the fic out before I leave to Korea for 5 days. Get your fingers crossed and REVIEW please??  
  
Takako  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Wish Coming True  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Teenager Takato-hehe thanks for reviewing and "assuring" me that my story is not lame. Thanks! And I will continue this.  
  
Sakura- here's the next chap, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nightshade- You like my story?? Right. did u read any of my stories? Oh well good luck with your stories, hope I will have a chance to read them.  
  
Meskup-here I am!! Sorry about the lateness.. due to my laziness. thanks!!  
  
Littleweirdwriter-Maybe you're right, I should have more confidence in my writing, but I just can't help thinking that it's lame. I've read other people's fics and I go like "how an earth can they write like that?" like the description and stuff. I might have some great plots, but my grammar/vocab is not enough to express what I want. How sad. I wish I can write like other people. Oh and I did have fun in Korea, it was freezing and I finished my fic there!  
  
Takari-san- Jenyra? He's hidden in the corner there!! Joking. He was somewhere there at the front door, he just didn't say anything. And yes this IS a Jenruki. I don't think I will ever write a Rukato or Ryoruki.  
  
Jenruki- the whole point of writing this is I want it to be SHORT!! But I still have to chapter it... sigh..this is like the appetizer, the main dish will be coming soon (dunno wat I'm talking about..but u get the idea)  
  
Teenager Rika- *sits there silent for a few secs * Yes I think it's lame, compared to other extremely well written fics (look in my favorite stories.), oh well maybe it ain't that lame, thanks for comforting me * looks at the Teenager group * wow.. Sorry haven't read Family Portrait, coz it's Ryoruki, and I might go insane. Then you'll never see me again on ff.net. joking.  
  
Henrika- Juri's moving to study college or high school or wateva then to uni. And maybe I'm too late already..  
  
Veemon Lover Sakura- Yeah it's kinda a bit sad, u should read Never Alone by me, it's even sadder and according to some readers they cried, dunno if it's true or not. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bishie Hunter Neko - U want more? Here's more! Thanks for reviewing! When are u gonna update ur fics?  
  
Everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! *looks at the date and sweatdrops. * that's for year 2004 folks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is getting' boring, saying da same thing everytime. zzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Write your wish down on the ema, then hang it over there and your wish will be answered." Juri explained to the clueless guys who all stood there like buckets of rice. "Come on you guys!"  
  
"It's not exactly our kind of stuff to know what to do here." Takato defended for the guys, the guys all nodded with agreement.  
  
"Come on Jen! Cheer up!" Shuichon pulled her brother to the ema counter, wailing Jen to buy them both an ema, while Juri did mostly the same thing to Takato  
  
"Girls are sure superstitious." Hirokazu whispered to Kenta.  
  
Kenta nodded. "Poor Jenrya and Takato."  
  
Juri bought an ema and began to scribble on it while Takato stood there dumbfound, staring at Juri who was writing in high speed with a content smile on her face.  
  
"There." Juri put down her pen and hold up her ema. "Come on Takato are you done?"  
  
"Huh what am I suppose to do?" Takato panicked and sweatdropped.  
  
"Write your wish on the ema," Juri repeated, "It can be anything. Then hang it on the rack over there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
" JEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichon shouted at her day-dreaming brother, causing half of the people in the jinja staring at her. She sweatdropped, then in a softer tone, she said, "Write your wish. Or else I'll write it down for you."  
  
"OK OK how do you know what I want?" Jenrya retorted at her sister, who was smirking evilly.  
  
"It's easy. For guys, it's either money or girls. Since your so rich, then." Shuichon lowered her voice, "I know your little secret my dearest bro. Too bad you're living with your over-sensitive me." She threatened the blue haired boy, smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Jenrya backed away from his sister and sweatdropped. "What little secret?" he said blushing.  
  
"Is it just me or my brother is blushing?" Shuichon teased. "You want me to say it outloud?" Without waiting for Jenrya's answer, Shuichon shouted with all her might, "Jen is madly in love with Ru-"  
  
Jenrya covered his younger sister's mouth immediately as everyone stared at them again. 'Weird siblings.' They thought as Jenrya sweatdropped and muttered to Shuichon. "Just shut up."  
  
"Jen is madly in love with Ryo?" Hirokazu looked at both Shuichon and Jenrya.  
  
"Uh. hehehe. uh.. Not really.pretend you heard nothing.ignore her."  
  
---  
  
It was late at night and new year had came. Jenrya however stayed behind the jinja, which was on top of a hill and next to the ocean. He missed Ruki terribly. Seeing her being depressed was killing him and there's nothing he can do to help her. He sighed as he heard the sound of wooden clogs. He turned around and saw the last person he would ever see in a jinja wearing a kimono. The infamous Ruki Makino had entered the jinja. Her face was very pale and her eyes were dull and showed no expressions, but she still looked gorgeous anyway. Jenrya stayed where he was, silently observing the girl taking out an ema and writing on it.  
  
Ruki wrote on the ema carefully. She had decided to come out of the house after all, since it was a tradition to pray for luck for the whole family in New Year. She knew her mother would be overjoyed to see her wearing her kimono. Soon the ema was covered with elegant Japanese characters, Ruki hung the ema neatly with the others. She spotted Juri's neat and Takato's messy handwriting, not far she spotted Kazu and Kenta's ema, both wishing for money and a place in university. Browsing through the emas, she spotted an ema written in Chinese. 'It's Jen's.' Ruki thought as she saw his name in kanji, but she couldn't understand anything other than his name. Next to Jenrya's was Shuichon's, written half Chinese and Japanese. She forced a smile. Slowly she turned around and walked towards the gates. As she approached the gates, a voice interrupted her. "Nice to see you here."  
  
Ruki jumped and turned around immediately, ready to beat the hell up on whoever was behind her. Cold violet eyes met the warm grey ones. Jenrya was standing by the rack, looking ever so clam and silent as usual. Ruki's expression turned from surprised to confused then angry. "Wha. where. why. why are you here?" she finally managed to form a sentence without stammering. At the same time she tried her best to glare at Jenrya, trying to look malicious so he'll leave her alone. But it was hard to glare at him like that, it seems that his eyes melts all the icy glares she shot him.  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you look really pretty tonight?" Jenrya smiled at Ruki, who was blushing like mad. "Not pretty, beautiful, gorgeous."  
  
Ruki continued to glare at him and pouted. "Whatever."  
  
"Stop staring at me, I know I'm hot." Jenrya joked.  
  
"You sure need a life." Ruki replied with the same cold tone as before.  
  
For what they seem a century, there was only silence between the two teens. They both looked at each other constantly, but once they are caught, they just look away. Jenrya, who had so much in his mind, knew that this was not good. "I. read your ema."  
  
"You what?" Ruki was snapped back to reality, she looked at Jenrya with hatred and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"Do you believe that your wish will be answered?" Jenrya asked the fuming girl.  
  
"No." Ruki answered flatly. "It's just a family tradition to pray for health and good luck. Wishes are stupid. They never come true."  
  
Jenrya rolled his eyes. 'Now there's a girl who isn't superstitious.'"So you don't expect your wish to come true?"  
  
"What do you think?" Ruki raised her voice, "Will anyone care what will happen to me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't anyone care?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"Because." Ruki began slowly, "because I'm so selfish! I never care about anyone, I never treasure anything! Yes I hate my mother, I hate everyone. I don't care what happens to other people, I just care about myself. That's me. Who will care for a selfish person like me?"  
  
Once again, the two teens stood there in complete silence. It wasn't until what seems hours that Jenrya broke the silence. "Guess what?" Jenrya looked straight into Ruki's eyes, "I don't think you're selfish. Maybe you were at first, but now you're different. You really care about everyone around you, or you won't be bothered to come here in the first place."  
  
Ruki looked away from Jenrya's gaze. 'How come this person can see through me so clearly?' Jenrya continued to stare at the girl. "And we care about you. Juri, Takato, Shuichon. and me."  
  
Tears unwillingly rolled down Ruki's cheeks, as Jenrya went up to the sobbing girl and wiped her tears gently. Ruki looked at Jenrya teary eyed and went up to hug Jenrya, who was dumbfound and turning ever so red. 'She had been through too much.' He thought as he hugged her back.  
  
"I'm just sick of being so 'cold hearted'. I'm afraid," Ruki whispered, pouring everything out to Jenrya, "Juri's leaving and I'll be alone, no one will care about me. They think I can manage everything and I don't need anyone to care about me. I've lost everyone I love in such a short time.."  
  
"I'm here now, it's ok, I care about you, I.dunno how to say this. Ruki I love you, it's killing me seeing you like this. Don't hide your feelings, I'm always here to listen." Jenrya mentally slapped himself. 'Where the hell did that came from? Soap operas? Crap. now what is she going to say?'  
  
"Thank you Jen." she slowly pulled away, "what was you wish? I couldn't understand."  
  
Jenrya grinned. "I wish that the girl in my dreams will escape from loneliness and smile again. What was yours?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." Ruki giggled. "It's not going to come true if I tell you."  
  
"Who cares now, it already came true!" Jenrya reached out and pulled a strand of hair away from Ruki's face. They both smiled at each other, a true smiled that had not been seen on their faces for ages.  
  
"Jen!" Ruki walked beside Jenrya, "Let's go to the beach to see the sunrise! Then we can make wishes again!"  
  
"Since when you've started to call me Jen? I've never heard you say my name, Miss Ruki Makino." Jenrya teased.  
  
"Fine, Mr Jenrya Lee, be like that." Ruki pouted. 'She looks so cute when she pouts,' Jenrya thought as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ruki's eyes widen with shock, but slowly she kissed back. Oh my god was the only thing that her brain seemed to be thinking about. 'Maybe wishes do come true, if you believe in them, then they will come true.'  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Jen loves Ryo. New Year joke folks. Trying to make it funny. Did I succeed? Oh well I cannot stand the Jen confessing part *shiver *. it's horribly written. Hope you enjoyed this short fic and didn't get too disappointed coz it was so short/weirdly written and very sorry about the delay. I was lazy and busy.  
  
PREVIEW!!  
  
My next fic, mainly Jenruki/Kozumi (Kouji and Izumi from Frontiers) and maybe other 01 02 characters, and if any couples it will be Taiora/Mimato/Takari/Kouyako. And medieval fic set in Japan and China. I personally think it's really interesting and the plot is quite good, but I can't write.grr. oh well don't expect it to be out soon, but it will be out soon (what the heck am I talking about?).  
  
Thanks for reviewing people!!  
  
Takako  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com 


End file.
